Secrets of the Shinju Part II: Tortured Soul
by Kilala81
Summary: Continuation of Secrets of the Shinju: Sesshoumaru's Stolen Memory. Unable to get the Shinju from Sesshoumaru, Naraku takes Kagome instead and tries to force her to work with him. When she refuses she learns just how cruel he can be. Violence Sexuality R
1. Naraku's Captive

**A/N: Some chapters will contain violence, abuse and some sexuality. Naraku did NOT invite Kagome over for tea. Thank you so much for your support of Part One! Since you were all so kind and reviewed so nicely I am taking time to get Part Two up and running. If at any time you believe I have overstepped the R rating, PLEASE send me an e-mail or review and I will listen to your opinion and consider removing anything that I agree is offensive. There are no lemon scenes in this part of the story, though there is sexuality and violence. Thanks again for the reviews! **

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter One  
Naraku's Captive**

As night began to fall, Kagome grew very cold. Naraku had not yet returned as he said he would and that was beginning to making her nervous. She had dropped her bag when Naraku grabbed her hair and she had not gotten a chance to retrieve it. Her sweat pants were still in the bag and her the top to her uniform had been nearly shredded the night Sesshoumaru had attacked her. Now clad in her skirt and tank top, she curled up in the corner trying to sleep her body was now shivering and the hard floor was making her ache. She looked up as the door began to creak. Naraku entered slowly, keeping a watchful eye on her. He held a blanket in his hands though he made no attempt to hand it to her. He contemplated her for a moment before speaking.

"It's a pity that you don't have your cat with you now to keep you warm." A sick smile crossed his face and he walked towards her.  
  
"Hitomi has told me of your ability to enter dreams. You were quite the bother to her. I also know that the shinju is inside the demon lord. However, it has been brought to my attention that I cannot kill him and take it. To do so would destroy the gem as well. The priestess that gave the jewel to the demons, also made sure that it would remain in their blood line, unless given to another demon willingly. You will enter the demon's dreams and convince him to bring the shinju to me." He watched her reaction to his order.  
  
"I would rather you kill me, Naraku." He grew serious as he stared down at her. "I would love to grant that request, woman. But I will do it at a later time. You will do as I have instructed you to do." She sat there, refusing to agree to his request. "There are many rooms here, do as I say and you will be allowed to have a warm room with proper furnishings."  
  
Kagome looked up at him and then turned her head and closed her eyes. He became enraged and pulled her from the ground and then shoved her back against the wall.

"You will not ignore me, girl." He stared at her and then she felt his claws digging into her shoulders. She blocked out the pain and again refused to speak. He threw her roughly to the ground, hurting her knee.

"You will eventually agree to my request, woman. There are things worse than death, and you will experience many of them if you don't." He turned and left, taking the blanket with him. She began to wipe the blood from her shoulders and then again curled up and tried to sleep.

-----------------------------------

Sango and InuYasha hurried behind the monk. It was dark now and normally they stopped to make camp. However, this night Miroku had insisted they continue on their way. After several hours he relented and they made camp. He had still not told the others about his fears that Naraku already knew where the shinju was. He looked to Sango, who was nearly asleep. He would tell her in the morning; however he wasn't sure he should tell InuYasha yet. The half demon was too impulsive and he didn't want him running off alone. He also realized he would need to tell Sango that he feared for Kagome and Kilala's safety.

He hoped that since Sesshoumaru had spent so much time with Kagome he would at least have enough heart not to kill her. However, he was not planning on such a thing. If nothing else, the demon would be angry that Kagome had witnessed him being vulnerable. He would wake them at dawn and again they would be on their way.

-------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru returned to his own castle, and found Rin and Jaken awaiting him. "Where has Lord Sesshoumaru been?" Rin asked when he approached her. He gazed down at the child, suddenly painfully aware of the resemblance between her and the young child he had saved from the village his father had destroyed when he was young. That act of disobedience had led to him being whipped. However, even now thinking back on it he did not regret it. He quickly wiped the thoughts from his mind and focused on Rin.  
  
"My travels took longer than I anticipated. I trust you behaved yourself while I was away, Rin." The girl began to giggle and told him of games she and Jaken had played. He listened to what she had to say and then sent her to play with Ah and Un.

His thoughts kept wondering the girl that had traveled with him. He would not rescue her, as it was her own fault she was captured. But the idea that she was now with Naraku was tugging at his mind, he reminded himself that her powers could protect her and any injuries he might inflict upon her could easily be healed. He pushed her out of his mind and went about his business. Soon he would need to retrieve his Tokijin.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome was woken by a young female demon that appeared to be a servant. She didn't speak; she merely motioned Kagome to follow her. She took Kagome to bathe and take care of any other things she needed to do. It was obvious that the young servant was instructed to keep her in line. She kept her eyes on Kagome the whole time she was with her. When Kagome was done bathing she realized that her clothes were gone. She looked around and was then handed a garment that felt much like burlap. She had no choice but to put it on, and she began itching almost immediately. The garment itself was a shapeless dress that nearly reached her knees.  
  
She was then led back to her room and left there alone. She had no food until mid-day when the girl again returned. She brought her a small tray with food and returned Kagome's undergarments that had been washed. The girl left Kagome to eat by herself. She smelled each piece of food before eating it. She didn't have InuYasha's sense of smell, but she knew many herbs and plants thanks to Kaede. She thought she would be able to detect most things that could be added as a poison.  
  
She finished her food and felt fine. She again sat in the corner, beginning to feel stir crazy. She sat and counted small holes on the wall, until the door was again opened. She could tell it was Naraku before he even entered. He was carrying Kilala. She looked as though she had been injured and she was wearing a collar around her neck. He dropped the cat to the ground and looked to Kagome.  
  
"Your pet followed you, but don't worry about her causing problems. That band around her neck will keep her from transforming. Trying to take it off will only bring her harm." He then walked towards Kagome and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Have you decided to obey my orders, or will you remain in this room wearing those uncomfortable clothes?" She turned her head from him and he slapped her.

"You will eventually learn to show me respect, girl." Kagome ignored the stinging in her cheek and just stared blankly at him. She would not allow herself to cry in front of him. He then turned to look at Kilala.

"Maybe you don't care if I hurt you, but I think you might care if I hurt your pet." He turned from her and picked up Kilala by her scruff. Facing Kagome he held Kilala up. Kagome stepped towards him, and he then dropped Kilala to the ground and kicked her out of his way. "I will deal with you later, wench."  
  
He left the room and Kagome rushed to the cat. She put her hands on her and let her powers begin to heal, knowing that she had already sustained an injury and had now been kicked in the ribs. She then pulled Kilala onto her lap and talked to her for hours thinking she would go crazy if she didn't hear a voice.

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer: To any PETA fanatics out there. No animals were harmed making this chapter! And I still don't own InuYasha and Co. Nor am I becoming fabulously weathy from the proceeds. ::sighs:: I should be writing original work and charging you people for it. Oh well, enjoy! **


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: No need to thank me for updating so quickly. Truth be told, I would post the whole story if the formatting wasn't messed up. When I try to upload a chapter that I haven't fixed yet, it comes out as one big block of words and that makes it very hard to read. **

**Someone questioned if there would be rape in my story. Part Two will have no rape. There will be violence, some sexual innuendo and possible a little inappropriate touching...but don't worry I have spoken to Kagome and she promises that she will refrain from becoming "too" inappropriate. LOL Anyway, enjoy the story...**

---------------------------

**Chapter Two  
Nightmares**  
  
Miroku woke the others at dawn and the group headed out. InuYasha kept watching the monk with suspicion and asking him why he was in such a hurry. Miroku told InuYasha that he just wanted to find Kagome and make sure everything went as planned. Later, when they stopped for a quick rest he pulled Sango aside and told her what he suspected. She became worried but promised she wouldn't tell InuYasha.  
  
"Tell me what?" They turned to see him standing a short distance away. He walked towards them and again asked them what they were keeping from him. Miroku sighed and decided to tell InuYasha.

"I believe Hitomi allowed me to break the mirror. I fear Naraku already knows the location of the shinju and will be trying to retrieve it." He turned to Sango giving her a look that told her to keep quiet about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She understood and said nothing.  
  
The three took off again, moving swiftly through the woods. Though Miroku felt much better now, he was still having trouble sleeping. Fatigue was starting to wear him down and the others knew it.

--------------------------

Kagome felt as if she were under assault the moment she tried to close her eyes. She knew Hitomi was trying to enter her dream and she kept waking herself. Finally she drifted off and was running through the forest. She wasn't sure from whom she was running, but she was terrified. Finally her pursuer leapt in front of her. It was InuYasha, his eyes glowing red. He had transformed to his full demon self and looked like a wild animal. Kagome quickly ran the other direction only to again have him leap in front of her.  
  
She was saying his name trying to calm him but he lunged towards her. She dodged him but he left a deep wound on her back. She fell to the ground and he stood over her. Suddenly he was himself not a full demon. He looked down at her with disgust and then turned away from her. Standing near a tree waiting for him was Kikyo. The two embraced and then he kissed her. They walked towards Kagome and looked down at her. InuYasha stared at her with hate in his eyes and then bent down so that his face was near hers. "Soon you will die and Kikyo can have her soul back." Kagome felt tears escape her eyes and both Kikyo and InuYasha laughed at her.  
  
Suddenly she woke and looked around. She was still in the small room holding Kilala. Her back was in excruciating pain but she knew it was only in her mind. She moved a little and realized she wasn't alone. Naraku was standing in the darkened corner near the door. He stepped forward with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Having a bad dream?" She scooted back to the wall as he came near her. "Tomorrow I will return and do my best to persuade you to do what I have asked." The threat in his voice was very clear. He left her room and she sat in the dark not wanting to sleep.

-------------------------  
  
InuYasha woke violently. He couldn't believe the dream he just had. He was a demon and trying to kill Kagome. Then Kikyo was there and he was himself again. He had wished her dead so that Kikyo could live. The scent of her blood was on his claws and quickly got up to go to the water. Kagome's hurt eyes were in his mind as he tried to get rid of the smell of her blood.  
  
Miroku was awake when InuYasha got up and hurried away from camp. He followed him and found him in the water frantically cleaning his hands. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" The half demon looked up with fear in his eyes.  
  
"I tried to kill Kagome." Miroku knew right away that Hitomi was again playing with his mind. Though it would appear now she was not only using memories. The monk walked to the water and waited for his friend. They both walked back slowly before InuYasha began to speak  
  
"You're still dreaming too, huh?" Miroku nodded his head but said nothing. "How about Sango, is she having dreams to?"

The monk thought a moment then spoke, "I haven't heard her talk about any recent dreams. Hopefully, Hitomi has decided to leave her alone." The two continued to camp and sat watching the fire. Both had grown very tired and decided they would need to sleep and deal with the consequences later.

Miroku was suddenly a child again. His father was about to be pulled into his wind tunnel. Miroku ran towards him this time Mushin was not in sight. He almost reached his father when he felt someone grab him and pull him into an embrace. It was a woman and she didn't allow him to look as his father was killed. She then released him and he looked up to see Kagome looking down at him. Miroku woke and looked around; he had not been asleep long. He sensed that Kagome had really been with him just now, though he didn't know how.

--------------------------

Kagome had attempted to contact Miroku and found him again having a nightmare about his father's death. She looked to around and noticed that Mushin had been trapped inside the building. She could feel Hitomi there and she broke into a run to catch Miroku before he reached his father. After having felt such real pain when waking from a dream, she sensed that reaching his father could actually kill him.  
  
She caught him and hugged him to her; not wanting him to witness the sight again. After she released him he disappeared. She pulled herself out of the dream and sat there again. It was still cold and dark. She was very hungry and needed a bath terribly. She sat Kilala on the ground and began pacing the small room.

Her back was still in pain but she didn't want to use her powers to heal it. She wasn't sure what Naraku intended to do to her and she obviously wouldn't be getting much food or sleep here. She would need to save her energy.


	3. Naraku's Torture

**A/N: Ummm...as the name of the chapter implies, there will be some not so nice stuff in this chapter. No rape or heavy sexulality, but there is violence. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter Three  
Naraku's Torture  
**  
Sesshoumaru woke in the early morning hours. He could feel the presence of a demon near by. He quickly recognized the presence as the demoness that had taken his memories. She was not here anymore, but she had been. He quickly went to check on Rin, who was sleeping peacefully. Then for some reason he didn't understand he gave thought to the young human he had been traveling with. He imagined Naraku would allow her to leave once he realized she was of no use to him. He quickly pushed all thoughts of her from his mind.

-----------------------

Just after the sun came up, the servant again appeared and took Kagome to bathe. After Kagome was dressed, Naraku appeared.  
  
"Allow me to escort her back to her quarters." The servant just nodded and left the room. Naraku grabbed Kagome's arm roughly and pulled her with him. He took her back to the small room and began speaking with her.  
  
"I am growing tired of your impertinence. I am going to give you one last chance to obey me." He stared down at her with a look that told her she should say yes if she knew what was good for her. She just stood there in silence and then he shoved her to the ground.  
  
"Very well, I will return shortly. If you have any sense you will have changed your mind by then." He walked out of the room and she looked at Kilala. The cat's collar had begun to radiate energy and she could barely move.  
  
Moments later Naraku returned. In his hand he carried a small dagger. She eyed it up fearfully but still refused to help him. Her thoughts flew to Kilala, and what he might do to her. But he walked right to Kagome and again asked her if she had changed her mind. She stared him down, putting as much hate in her eyes as she could. He ordered her to stand and she did so.  
  
He reached down and pulled up her dress revealing her stomach. He thrust the dagger into her side, the very spot where the sacred jewel had been. The dagger began to glow slightly. She could feel him drainer her powers, apparently they were being pulled into the blade. The pain was agonizing and she had grown too weak to move. Finally he pulled the blade from her and she dropped to her knees.  
  
"I have left you enough power to heal yourself." She glared up at him and held her hand over the wound. He had missed all of her organs and not done as much damage as she had first thought.  
  
He looked at the dagger which still glowed brightly. "Eventually priestess, you will break. Save yourself the unnecessary pain." Her blood was coming through her dress now, and she began to focus her breathing so that the pain would be lessened. He then walked out and she focused some of her energy on the wound. Once the bleeding stopped she sat back and tried to ignore the pain. She wasn't sure how far he would go to make her obey him but she knew she couldn't help him get the shinju.

----------------------  
  
That night InuYasha was again chasing Kagome. His only desire was her blood. He leapt in front of her and she grabbed him tightly. He then found himself surrounded by darkness. He was no longer in his demon form. He looked down and Kagome was embracing him, crying. He put his arms around her and looked around. There was nothing here but blackness. He could smell blood on her and asked what happened. She just continued to cling to him. He again went to speak to her and suddenly he awoke and looked around him.  
  
He could still smell her blood on him. The scent was beginning to make him nauseous. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Never had Kagome clung to him like that before. She had been very upset about something. He sighed and wondered how she was doing. It then hit him that Sesshoumaru would now be himself again if his memories had returned. Kagome would probably be in danger with him. He looked to the monk and figured he already gave thought to that. They would have to hurry and get to her. She still had Kilala with her, but that didn't guarantee her safety.

-----------------------

Kagome woke up crying. She needed to see InuYasha, and was glad that she did. It felt good to be held, if only for a moment. She turned over on her side, trying to get comfortable and not cause anymore pain to herself. Her dress was stiff and she could smell blood in the room. She pulled Kilala close to her and began speaking to her softly, hoping to stay awake now. She had used most of her power to reach InuYasha. She knew if she fell into dreams again, she would be at Hitomi's mercy. 

-----------------------  
  
At first light, InuYasha and Miroku woke Sango and the three of them hurried off; Shippou again sitting on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha told the monk that he thought Kagome would be in danger if they didn't get her away from Sesshoumaru. Miroku looked at him knowingly and dredged on, wishing they could get there faster.

-----------------------  
  
Hitomi was growing angry with the human girl. Even in her weakened state she was interfering with her illusions. She had intervened the night she was in the monk's dream and then a second time with the half demon. Again the human priestess had moved her friend to a place that Hitomi could not reach. This is something she had never experienced before and was interested to know exactly where it was that the human was taking them.  
  
She had watched the girl cling to the half demon crying. This made a smile cross her face. She was in pain and would eventually give in. The demoness knew that Naraku would continue to drain her powers until she gave him what he wanted. Hitomi was also puzzled by the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru. On more than one occasion she had attempted to enter his dreams but he had sensed her presence and woke up before she could. It was important that she get to his dreams.

-----------------------  
  
Again the door opened at day break, only this time it was Naraku himself who entered. "Get up, you will bathe now." She sat there staring at him and once again he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. He shoved her to the door, noting that she had not fully healed herself and was limping on one of her legs.  
  
"Why did you not heal yourself?" She didn't answer him, only walked on. He followed closely behind her and decided it didn't matter how close he stayed, she would not be able to run off. He wondered why she didn't agree to help him. Most humans would have given in by now. '_Soon...she won't be able to hold out forever._'  
  
Once they got to the baths, he stood there watching her. She refused to get undressed in front of him and finally he turned and left the room. She winced once she got into the water. The wound on her side burned terribly. Her breath caught for a moment and then she tried to relax her body. Moments later Naraku was standing over her. She covered herself as he brought his hand to her hair.  
  
"Such a beautiful girl, it's a shame you always make me harm you." His eyes wondered to her leg which held a large bruise near her knee. He then looked into her eyes. "Are you yet willing to do what I have asked of you?"  
  
She sat there unmoving for a moment and then replied, "I would rather die than help you." He contemplated her for a moment and then shoved her head under the water, holding her there. She struggled for a moment then relaxed herself so that she wouldn't go unconscious. He finally moved his hand and she came up gasping for air.  
  
"Is death really what you want, priestess?" She continued to breathe hard and he ordered her to get out of the bath. She refused and he grabbed her and began dragging her out. She quickly grabbed the towel that was lying on a chair and covered her self.  
  
Her wound had opened up again and the towel was soaking up her blood. He stood there and smiled at her. "Get dressed, and then you will go back to your room." She began to put pressure on her side and finally realized she would need to use some of her powers to stop the bleeding. He stood there, refusing to move and she finally focused her energy on the wound and the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Very good, I wouldn't want you bleeding to death." He continued to stand there and finally she grabbed the dress that he had brought her. It was just as uncomfortable as the one before. She pulled it on, and then removed the towel from her body. She walked to the door and he followed her, taking in her scent.


	4. Sudden Changes

**Chapter Four  
Sudden Change**  
  
Kagome woke in the middle of the night. She felt refreshed and realized she had not had any dreams. Suddenly a movement in the room caught her attention. Naraku was standing near the door watching her. She shuddered as he walked towards her. She pulled Kilala closer, prepared to put up a barrier if necessary. He had a soft look in his eyes which frightened her more than his threatening looks. He stood over her, staring at her intently and then reached out and stroked her hair.  
  
"When you sleep, you look just like Kikyo. Now I know why InuYasha has kept you around." Fear caught in her. She knew that Onigumo had desired Kikyo and Naraku was borne of Onigumo. He continued to stroke her hair and then his hand moved to her face. He touched her cheeks and then moved his fingers over her lips. He touched the cut on her lip, that she had received one of the times he had slapped her. Then he again moved his fingers over her cheeks that were bruised.  
  
"Stand up." He told her, though not in a gruff voice as before. Her desire to be defiant was gone. His new attitude was frightening her and she did not wish to cross him now. She sat Kilala on the ground gently and got to her feet. He stood there looking her up and down. He then reached down and lifted her dress, again making her stomach visible.  
  
"Why have you not healed yourself?" He stared into her eyes waiting for an answer. She thought quickly, not wanting to tell him she was saving her energy to reach out to her friends at night.  
  
"I haven't mastered all of my powers yet." He looked as though he didn't believe her and then smiled.  
  
"I will have to make sure you are well nourished so that you may heal. Sleeping on this floor isn't doing you any good either. If you do as I have told you, you may have a comfortable place to sleep." He then gave her a look full of lust and continued.

"Perhaps you will share my bed." Kagome began to panic. Abuse she could handle, this she couldn't. He continued to look at her and then stepped towards the door. "Tomorrow you will spend the day with me."

----------------------

Sesshoumaru readied himself early in the morning. He had to retrieve his Tokijin, before some other demon attempted to claim it. He instructed Jaken to take care of Rin while he was away and then told Rin to remain on her best behavior while he was gone. It took him nearly two hours to get to his sword by air. It still lay on the ground where it had been hurdled. The sacred arrow still lay there as well.  
  
He picked up his sword and then stared down at the arrow. He was still angry that the priestess had dared knock his sword away from him, though he knew the sword wanted to take him over. He then looked at his arm. It had been shortly after the incident with the winged demon that the girl had given him back his arm. He gave thought to her powers. They were indeed strong. One day she would be a powerful priestess if given the right training. As of now she was unable to do most spells she attempted. A slight smirk crossed his face as he recalled her standing in front of him with bright red hair.  
  
The fact that he was allowing himself to think of her again annoyed him and he quickly checked his emotions. He sheathed his Tokijin and again took to the air. He couldn't help but recall that just days ago he couldn't fly and it had been the young priestess that had tried to help him learn.

------------------------  
  
Kagome woke that morning to the sound of Naraku's voice. He was standing in her door looking at her. The scene from the night before flashed through her mind and she shivered. He told her that his servant would be there soon to see to her. He then walked out the door.  
  
Moments later the young demoness came in and ushered Kagome to the bath. Today she was given a beautiful yellow kimono to wear and the servant spent much time brushing Kagome's hair. When she was finished she escorted Kagome to a dining room, where Naraku was waiting for her. He looked her over and then walked to her. "Please, sit down."  
  
She didn't like the sudden change in him. She looked at him and then sat. She was brought her breakfast and he watched her closely as she ate it. She very carefully smelled each bite before she took it and then made sure to let it linger in her mouth, trying to see if she could detect any poisons.  
  
Finally, she finished her meal and he informed her that he would be taking her outside. He stood and walked over to her putting his hand on her arm. She stood, not liking the idea of being alone with him at all. He led her outside and into the forest not far away. She was very happy she had gotten a chance to rest the night before. If it was necessary she would be able to put up a barrier between herself and him.  
  
"You are foolish to remain with InuYasha. He doesn't care for you. He would die for the shell of a woman he has always been infatuated with." Kagome could hear delight in Naraku's voice as he said this. He had tried to hurt her physically and was now apparently trying to get to her emotionally. She tried to ignore the words he said, though they held truth in them.  
  
"Even if he ever did claim you as his mate, he would only see her. You look like her, smell like her." Kagome could tell that he was no longer only speaking of InuYasha. She grew tense as Naraku's face darkened.  
  
"You will help me get the shinju, priestess and I will keep you here with me. Then you will help me gather the remainder of the Shikon Jewel." He looked at her with warning in his eyes. She suddenly realized he hadn't changed at all. She looked around, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away from him. He had a tight grasp on her arm and was standing very close to her.  
  
"What makes you believe that Sesshoumaru would even listen to me?" His eyes darkened and she continued. "Sesshoumaru does not like humans, least of all me. He doesn't care if you what you do to me, he told you that himself. He would let you kill me before he would allow you to blackmail him."  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome intently and then fell into his own thoughts. A malevolent smile crossed his face. "The great demon lord has a small child. You convince him to give me the shinju or I will see that she is killed."  
  
Kagome gasped, knowing that Naraku would do what he said. Kagome made up her mind that she would contact Sesshoumaru but she would only remain long enough to warn him. She turned to Naraku and told him that she would contact the demon. He smiled at her and then put his arm around her. "I knew you would see it my way eventually, priestess."  
  
Kagome went to sleep that night with Sesshoumaru on her mind. She didn't know what he would do to her in his dreams. She had to be prepared to wake in great pain again. She took a deep breath and reached out to him.  
  
She found herself outside of a castle. She was about to enter when she heard the child playing in the gardens out back. She went around and saw her playing with a two headed dragon like creature. Sesshoumaru's imp was there watching over her, looking annoyed and even bored. Kagome walked towards the little girl and then felt her self being grabbed by the shoulder and whipped around. She stared into the golden eyes of the demon lord. He looked as though he wanted to kill her.  
  
Suddenly both heard the little girl scream as Naraku approached her. Kagome threw up a spirit barrier around the child and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Naraku intends to harm your child if you don't give him the shinju. Protect her and no matter what don't give it to him!"  
  
Kagome awoke from her dream and looked around the room. She didn't know what had just happened. '_Was Naraku really there? No, it was most likely Hitomi's doing.' _Kagome sat up and hugged her knees tightly. Suddenly her door was opened and Naraku walked in. In his hand he again carried the dagger. She winced, knowing what was about to happen.


	5. A New Friend

**Chapter Five  
A New Friend  
**  
Sesshoumaru woke and looked around him. He then got up from his bed and went to check on Rin. She was sleeping peacefully and he went back to his own room. He believed that the priestess had really contacted him. He knew that was a power that she had gained control of. He thought back to his dream. She had injuries on her face but appeared to be in decent health. He knew the demon's presence was real enough; he was able to sense him. He then thought back to her words. Naraku intended to harm Rin. A rush of anger surged through the demon. No one would harm her, especially not some half breed demon.

---------------------------  
  
Kagome quivered slightly as Naraku stood in the doorway holding the dagger. "How dare you disobey me?" He walked towards her slowly, a look of hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You will learn your place, woman!" She glanced at Kilala and then turned her eyes back to him. He ordered her to stand and she did so. "Remove that kimono." He stood there staring at her, while she cringed at his request. Finally she did as she was told and stood before him in her undergarments. She closed her eyes as he pulled the dagger, anticipating the pain that would follow.

----------------------------  
  
As Sango's eyes opened she saw Miroku sitting near the fire, again wide awake. She sat up and moved to sit beside him. "You really need to sleep; you are beginning to become fatigued." He turned to look at her. She was really surprised by what she saw. There was a pain in his eyes which were usually held a positive aura. He had dark circles under them and his skin had grown pale. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the fire and began speaking in a defeated tone.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes, I have to relive my father's death. Every time I wake up, I am faced with my own fate." He looked down at his own hand and then back to Sango.  
  
"Those barriers put much strain on my body and that includes my wind tunnel. I fear it spread slightly, and inevitably shortened my life." There were tears in Sango's eyes as she listened to him. She wished she could help him, even if that meant her reliving nightmares herself in order to stop his.

-----------------------------  
  
Naraku stared down at Kagome. She was lying on the floor holding her hands over her side. "Heal yourself, woman, I left you enough energy for that." She continued to lay there ignoring his words, bleeding profusely.  
  
"Do as I have told you, heal yourself!" He growled at her. She looked up at him with a vacant expression. "Why don't you just let me die, Naraku?" He glared down at her.  
  
"I have no intention of letting you die, priestess. Now heal your wound." She continued to refuse his order. She then removed her hands from the wound and it bled quickly with no pressure there to stop it. "You may not intend to kill me, but you can't force me to save my own life."  
  
He glared down at her and then left the room. He was back moments later but not alone. He shoved Kohaku into the room. Apparently he too, was being held captive here.  
  
"What should I do to him first?" Naraku said in a threatening tone. Kohaku's expression was vacant until Naraku laid a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the boy dropped to his knees sobbing. He was no longer just a shell of a human but he was Sango's brother. Naraku stared at Kagome, who was now sitting up watching the boy. Naraku looked on as the wound stopped bleeding and partially healed and then he smiled. He grabbed for Kohaku but as he did, she put a barrier around him.  
  
"Release him now!" He said and stepped towards her menacingly. She glared at him but refused to obey.

"No, you leave him here with me." Naraku grabbed her hair and pulled her from the ground. He held her in front of him threateningly and again ordered her to drop the barrier. She glanced at the boy. Apparently as long as her barrier was up, Naraku could not turn him back into a puppet. He shoved her into the wall, and brought his hand to her throat. "Release the boy, now." He growled. She continued to defy him. He released her throat and moved his hand to her hair, yanking her head back. "Drop the barrier!"  
  
Finally Kagome spoke. "Leave Kohaku with me unharmed and I will consider helping you." He released her hair and looked into her eyes considering her words for a moment.

"Very well, the boy will remain here for now. But I will not wait long, my patience are growing thin." He turned abruptly and left the room, locking the door.  
  
Kagome fell the ground and crawled to Kohaku. She released the barrier and pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Oh Kohaku, Sango misses you so much. Are you okay?" The boy looked up at her with absolute anguish in his eyes. "Is Sango okay?" Kagome gave him a smile. "Yes, Sango is just fine. She just wants you to come home."  
  
Kohaku began crying again as Kagome held him. She noticed that he held a sacred jewel shard in his back.

"Kohaku, please hold still for a moment." She brought her hands to the boys back and began healing him and then removed the jewel shard from him. He looked up at her as she was doing this. She then pulled him into the corner and she held the boy and Kilala the rest of the night.  
  
When Kagome woke in the morning, she still had Kohaku in her arms. She saw that the boy was asleep and made no attempt to move. Her side was throbbing and her legs were both asleep. Finally he began to stir and looked up at her.  
  
"You are Sango's friend?" He asked with some trepidation. She gave him a warm smile and nodded. "She has missed you so much, Kohaku. We will get out of here, and I promise you that I will get you to her."  
  
He hugged Kagome again and jumped when the door was opened. Naraku stood there watching the two, then his eyes narrowed as he focused on Kohaku. He noted that the boy was no longer being kept alive by the jewel shard.  
  
"So you lied to me about your healing abilities. I see that you had no trouble healing the boy and removing the shard from his back." Kagome glared up at him, prepared to create a barrier if he stepped towards them. Kohaku stared up at Naraku with fear in his eyes.  
  
Finally Naraku ordered her to give him the shard; she looked at Kohaku and then brought the shard to Naraku. A short time later his servant came up with food and some clothing for Kagome. Again Kagome checked over all of the food before she allowed any of them to eat. Finally, she and Kohaku sat back and she began to tell him about Sango. The boy fell asleep in her arms worn out from his troubling time with Naraku.


	6. Blackmail

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really encourage me to make time to post more...enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Six  
Blackmail**  
  
Naraku did not return that day. Kagome and Kohaku were left in the room alone, except for a couple times when the servant came. Kagome asked her if she and Kohaku would be allowed to bathe but was not given an answer. She approached the servant and spoke to her in a firm voice.  
  
"Tell Naraku that if we are not treated better, there is no way I will help him. Kohaku needs proper food and to bathe." The servant glared at her and left the room.  
  
The next morning Naraku appeared before them. "I hear that you are attempting to give me orders, woman." Kagome held tight to Kohaku who was clearly terrified of Naraku.  
  
"I simply told your servant that Kohaku needs proper food and a bath. If you don't see that he is taken care of, I will not help you." She glared up at Naraku who began to advance slowly towards them.  
  
"If you wish the boy to be taken care of, then you will obey me." He watched her and then ordered her to stand. She did and he looked at her with scorn and ordered her to lift her dress. She did as she was instructed and he again noticed that she had not fully healed her wound.

"Heal yourself." She stared disdainfully at him and then focused her energy on the wound. He watched as it healed not even leaving a scar.  
  
He gave her a hard look, "I will send my servant here to retrieve the boy. He will be allowed to bathe and be given a change of clothes."  
  
She contemplated him and then said, "I won't leave Kohaku. I'm going with him." He put his hand in her hair, tugging slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't harm him. I'll be with you the whole time, Priestess." Kagome shuddered and looked to Kohaku. She quickly scanned the room and then focused on Kohaku. He had a band around his upper arm.  
  
"Fine, but I want a moment alone with him before she takes him." Naraku brought his face near here and inhaled her scent. "As you wish, Priestess."  
  
He left the room and Kagome rushed to Kohaku. "Take the band from your arm." The boy did as he was told and Kagome focused her energy into it. Kaede had told her about this before. She would put a protection spell over him, as long as he kept this on him Naraku wouldn't be able to hurt him.  
  
"Don't worry Kohaku, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and get you back to Sango. Just enjoy your bath. Whatever you do, don't take this band from your arm."  
  
The servant appeared seconds later and took Kohaku with her. As she was leaving Naraku entered the room again. Kagome stepped back towards the wall, instinctively putting as much distance between her and him as possible. He walked towards her slowly and then put his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him.  
  
"You have lied to me, woman. I don't take kindly to liars." He said in a low purr. "What other powers do you have that I don't know about?" She looked at him but said nothing.  
  
"Remember, it's not only your own safety in jeopardy now. You have to think of the boy as well." She looked away and then finally spoke.  
  
"I don't have control over many of my powers yet. I didn't begin working on them until I was traveling with Sesshoumaru."  
  
He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "If I find out you are lying again, you will regret it." He kept his hand firmly on her neck and let the other move to her shoulder, before it slid down her arm and moved to the place that she had recently healed.  
  
"I can still smell your blood." She could see a pure look of lust in his eyes. She shuddered realizing that pain and blood aroused him. She turned her head and held her breath. Finally, he released her and turned away.  
  
"You have finally learned your place, Priestess. I will allow the boy to remain with you. You are much more obedient when you desire to protect someone." She sat on the ground after he left the room knowing that she would have to do what he wanted to keep Kohaku safe. About ten minutes later the servant entered the room and Kohaku followed. He was wearing fresh clothing but still had the band on his arm. His hair was still wet and he looked relieved to be back with Kagome.  
  
She sat with Kohaku close at her side, Kilala now on his lap. The two of them again spoke of Sango and she described InuYasha and Miroku to him. He began to cry and she tried to comfort him. He described the memories he had of killing his father and other demon exterminators. She embraced him and began to speak.  
  
"It wasn't you that did those horrible things, Kohaku. Naraku made you do them. He is an evil being that has destroyed many lives. It's important that you go on with your life now. Sango loves you and doesn't blame you for what happened." The two sat there in silence until the door was again opened. It was Naraku and he told Kagome to come with him. She glanced at Kohaku and lightly touched the band on his arm. He looked at her and nodded as she got to her feet.  
  
Naraku led her down the corridor towards the baths. He finally spoke to her. "It's time for your bath Priestess; I certainly hope we don't a repeat of the last one I attended." She glanced at him but said nothing. He stood over her and it quickly became apparent that he had no intention of leaving. She turned her back to him and removed her clothes. She got into the water quickly while he stood near the door.  
  
"You still have bruises on your body, it's a shame you forced me to damage such beautiful skin." She looked back at him and quickly turned and began washing her hair, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible. She stepped out and pulled the towel around her. He moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered to her.  
  
"Just how far will you go to protect the boy?" She bit back tears and he turned her around forcing her to look at him and then he laughed lightly.  
  
"I have finally put fear in you, I can smell it. Maybe now you will do as I have told you." He released her and ordered her to dress. Again she turned her back to him and pulled on her undergarments without removing the towel. She then pulled on the new dress that was lying out for her. To her surprise this one was much softer.  
  
He led her back to her room and locked the door behind him. She quickly went to Kohaku and they moved to the corner. That night she fell asleep sitting up and Kohaku rested his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and thought of Sango. She would get them out of here and Sango would have her little brother back.


	7. Sango's Dream Kagome's Pain

**A/N: Violence Ahead! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Playful Kagome...didn't want you to be disappointed when you checked your e-mail looking for an update! Also to Devil's Reincarnation who keeps asking for more! To Western Hime, yes this is a Kag/Sess fic. Don't worry their will be romance in later parts of the story...but first we've got to let a certain dark hanyou have his fun, right? To Inu-Lover 2004, right now Sess is staying at the castle to keep Rin protected, but soon enough they will discover she isn't with Sesshoumaru. Though I didn't want to do a cliche...InuYasha finds out and rushes to save her thing. I'm doing things a bit differently and I believe more interestingly. (Is that even a word?!?) Feh...it is now. Enjoy! I'm off to bed. **

**-------------------------**

**Chapter Seven  
Sango's Dream/Kagome's Pain**  
  
Sango was walking along a river bank alone. It was a beautiful day and she could smell the fresh smell of summer around her. She was near her home village again, but knew none of her family or friends was still there. Suddenly she heard her name being called and turned to see Kagome coming towards her.  
  
"Sango! Listen to me. When you wake up you will think this was only a dream, but I am really here. I have Kohaku with me and I have healed him. I promise I will keep him safe."  
  
Sango stared at Kagome for a moment and then woke to darkness. She looked over and saw that Miroku was finally sleeping, but looked as though it was a restless sleep. InuYasha too, was sleeping. She didn't know what to make of her dream. It felt real, as though Kagome had really spoken to her 'How could Kagome get to Kohaku? She is with Sesshoumaru. Unless of course he had been sent to kill them.' She shook the thought from her mind. It had only been a dream and they had all been having weird dreams lately.  
  
She sat up, trying not to wake Shippou, who had taken to sleeping at her side now that Kagome and Kilala were no longer with them. She got up and walked away from the sleeping men and let her thoughts wonder to her brother. She missed him dearly, she also missed Kagome. Miroku was right about her safety. Sesshoumaru would not take kindly to the fact that Kagome had seen him showing weakness and been sent to protect him. 'I hope we get to her before he decides to hurt her.'

-------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin playing out in the garden with Ah and Un. Just like in his dream the night before. He half expected to see the young priestess come from around the side of the castle, but she didn't. He kept his senses sharp, taking note to any change in the surrounding area.  
  
Neither Naraku nor any of his minion would get their hands on Rin. He again let his thoughts wonder to the young priestess. She had probably put herself in danger by telling him of Naraku's plan. He felt a small desire to hunt out Naraku and retrieve her but quickly remembered that it had been her own foolishness that put her in harms way. He would not leave Rin unprotected to save a human that had purposely ignored his orders.

-------------------------  
  
Naraku's servant woke Kagome and Kohaku in the morning. She again took Kohaku to bathe and left Kagome alone. She watched the door dreading seeing Naraku. However, he didn't appear. Less than twenty minutes later Kohaku returned and the servant told Kagome to join her. She looked at Kohaku and then to Kilala. She didn't want to leave them alone but knew not to disobey.  
  
She walked to Kohaku and hugged him to her tightly, focusing all of her energy into him. "You will be protected while I'm away. Keep Kilala near you." She whispered and left.  
  
The servant took her to bathe and then took her clothes to be cleaned. She returned with a kimono for Kagome to wear and took her back to her room. Naraku was in the room with Kohaku. He turned towards Kagome with fury in his eyes. "What sort of spell have you placed on the boy?"  
  
She looked to Kohaku who appeared frightened. "I have put a protection spell on him; you will not harm him as long as I'm still alive." He stalked towards her and shoved her roughly into the nearest wall.  
  
"I told you if you were lying to me you would regret it." She winced as he grabbed her tightly and then shoved her out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
He dragged Kagome down the corridor and into a small room that held little more furnishings than the one she had been in. He shoved her to the ground and slammed the door shut.  
  
She rushed to the door trying to open it but it was locked. She looked around desperately trying to figure a way out. The door was thrust back open again and Kagome stumbled backwards nearly falling to the ground. Naraku stood there for a moment and then smiled at her.  
  
"I will give a choice. You can now agree to help me get the shinju and I will take you back to the boy, or you can choose to accept punishment for lying to me."  
  
She glanced around again, not sure what he planned on doing to her. She glanced up and saw a look in his eyes that said he actually hoped she would choose the latter. He could smell her fear and took on a cruel look.  
  
"I won't help you and I won't let you hurt Kohaku anymore." He smiled at her maliciously.  
  
"Very well, I will enjoy this." He stepped outside the door and brought in with what looked like a small metal scepter. She couldn't tell what it was but she could feel it radiating energy.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled the sleeve of her kimono up. He placed the object on her skin and immediately she winced in pain as it burnt her. She instinctively pulled her arm away and he pulled it back again. "I will stop when you agree to help me." She felt dizzy from the pain it was causing, but focused her energy and stared at him with defiance.  
  
He released her arm and then stared down at her, looking her over as though he were trying to decide where he would burn her next. He grabbed her kimono and pulled the top open.  
  
"Turn around." She shivered as he brought it to her the middle of her back. She placed her hands on the wall in front of her to steady herself; her breathing become heavy as she attempted to ignore the pain. He then removed it and pulled her kimono back onto her shoulders. She stood there using the wall for support as she continuing to concentrate on her breathing. She suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders and then his breath on her neck again. He stood there for a moment inhaling her scent and then spoke.  
  
"I can smell your pain." He stood there for a short time and then turned her to face him. Her skin had gone pale and she thought she might pass out from the pain. He smiled wickedly at her.  
  
"I wouldn't fall unconscious if I were you, priestess." She could tell that burning her had aroused him and caught the threat in his voice. She turned from him and he walked towards the door.  
  
"Let's hope for your sake, priestess, I never have to do this again." He waited for her to come towards him and he grabbed her arm where he had burnt it. She winced in pain and he squeezed harder as he pulled her from the room.  
  
He opened the door to her own room and shoved her in, closing the door behind him. Kohaku rushed towards Kagome as she sunk to the ground.  
  
"Kagome, what did he do to you?" She looked at him and smiled. "He didn't do much, just tried to scare me a little." Kohaku didn't believe her but he helped her to the corner where they slept. She pulled him close and tried to ignore the pain in her back. She closed her eyes and focused some of her power on the burn. The wound wouldn't heal and she realized that whatever it was that Naraku used to burn her, possessed a power that would not allow her to heal the wound.  
  
The day wore on and the burn didn't lessen. She did her best to hide it from Kohaku, but he knew there was something wrong with her. Naraku didn't come back that day, but his servant brought their meals. Kagome attempted to eat, mostly to keep Kohaku calm. Finally the sun set and they again moved to the corner where they slept. She spent most of the night awake, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain in her back and arm.


	8. Marked

**A/N: I'm going to be kinda busy today, so I decided to go ahead and post another chapter for you guys. Thanks again for the reviews! **

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter Eight  
Marked**  
  
Miroku woke in the morning to see Sango up. She was watching him and became embarrassed when he looked at her.  
  
"Good morning, Sango." He said to her and she blushed deeper. He sat up and looked around. "Where is InuYasha?"  
  
Sango looked towards the woods and replied, "He left about ten minutes ago. He took Shippou down to the water. I think they were going to bathe." Miroku sat up slowly focusing on Sango.  
  
"Shippou wasn't annoying InuYasha this morning was he?" Sango looked at the monk for a moment.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure a bath was all InuYasha had in mind for Shippou." Sango smiled, "InuYasha would never drown Shippou." She laughed slightly and Miroku smiled at her.  
  
"Nonetheless, I think I'll take a walk that direction and make sure they are doing alright." He got up and walked towards the water.  
  
InuYasha was just getting dressed when Miroku arrived. Shippou was playing in the water.  
  
"Good morning, InuYasha." The half demon looked at Miroku and grunted. After a few moments the monk called to Shippou.  
  
"We need to get on our way, Shippou." The fox kit ran from the water and began to dry off. "I will wait with Shippou if you want to get back, InuYasha."  
  
The half demon headed back towards camp. Sango was sitting on the ground with a sad look on her face when he appeared. "Something wrong, Sango?" She looked up to see InuYasha standing over her. "It's nothing. I just had a dream a couple nights ago." He sat across from her. "Kohaku again?"  
  
She sat there for a moment and then looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It was Kagome. I was walking near my village and she ran towards me. She told me that she had Kohaku with her. She said she healed him and was going to keep him safe." She was now crying. "It felt so real, I wish it were true. Having them both safe together." InuYasha sat there in silence and then moved to sit next to Sango. He put his hand on her shoulder awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her. She looked at him and smiled slightly.   
  
Just then Miroku and Shippou came trudging through the woods and came upon camp. The monk eyed the two up suspiciously. Seeing InuYasha sitting next to Sango with his hand placed on her shoulder made him feel a twinge of jealousy.  
  
The other two stood and began gathering their things. As they began walking, Sango told Miroku of the dream she had. He held a troubled look on his face and Sango asked what was wrong. He glanced at both of his companions then to the fox cub and spoke.  
  
"Kagome has been in my dreams too. Each time it has been very realistic. I'm not sure why, but I feel almost as if she is reaching out to us. Or perhaps Hitomi is using her image to get to us." They all walked in silence for a moment. The monk noticed that Sango had tears in her eyes. He sighed and took her hand.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, one day we'll get Kohaku back." She smiled at him and they continued on their way.

**-------------------------------**  
  
Kagome sat holding Kohaku and Kilala all night, not sleeping for more than a few moments at a time. She saw sunlight begin coming through the small window in their prison and knew that someone would probably be here soon. She began stroking Kohaku's hair and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Kohaku. Naraku's servant will probably be here soon to take you for your bath." He rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"When will we get to leave Kagome?" She looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't know, but I promise we will."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments then Kagome reached for Kohaku's hand. "No matter what Kohaku, remember you can't take that band from your arm." He looked at her again and nodded. Kilala climbed into his lap and tears came to his eyes again.  
  
Kagome looked at him and sighed. '_If only my powers could heal his emotional wounds_.' She put her arm around him and pulled him to her, much like she imagined Sango would. She looked up as the door was opened. The demoness was there, quickly followed by Naraku. Kagome told Kohaku to go for his bath, and she watched Naraku. The boy followed the servant out and Naraku closed the door.  
  
He then turned to Kagome and moved towards her slowly.

"Your back is still in great pain, isn't it priestess?" She watched as he began to open his robe and then turned to show her his own back. She stared at the burn mark that resembled a spider. He then pulled his robe back onto his shoulders and came to her. "Stand" he said watching her. She moved to her feet slowly, doing her best to keep her clothes from rubbing her back.  
  
"You were in enough pain to attempt to heal yourself, were you not?" She didn't answer, only looked away.  
  
"The mark I placed on you will never disappear. Neither your powers nor those of any other can take it away. Every demon you come across will recognize you as part of me. Even InuYasha will smell me every time you are near him." He smiled at her and then added, "I can take your pain away, all you have to do is ask." He reached out and touched her face again, then moved his hand to her hair.  
  
"InuYasha will never want you now. Even though I have not officially marked you as my mate, I have ensured that InuYasha won't either. When you are near he will see Kikyo and smell the one that killed her." Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes and blinked them back. He continued to run his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Ask me to stop the pain." She tried to turn her head but he tightened his grasp on her hair, forcing her to look at him. "You are in agony, I can feel it. Your scent is pleasing to me when you are in pain."  
  
He pulled her close to him and began to whisper in her ear. "You want the pain gone, so why don't you just ask me to take it away?" Kagome tried to pull back from him, but he placed his hand on her back. She lurched in pain and he inhaled her scent. Finally, she felt her back and arm numbing and she pulled away from him. He looked down at her for a moment before finally speaking.  
  
"Your back feels better now. Remember what I have done for you today." He turned and walked from the room. She slid to the floor and started crying. Shortly afterwards Kohaku was brought back, along with breakfast. He rushed to her side and the two ate together, feeding Kilala as well. The boy knew that Kagome had been crying and did his best to comfort her.  
  
Naraku left the priestess and found Hitomi waiting for him. "I know that you desire to have the young priestess as your own. However, as you know, I have the ability to see the future as well as delve into the past. You will receive the shinju and if you do not claim the priestess as your mate she will return to you on her own accord in the near future."  
  
Naraku studied the demoness. When he had first came to her, she had told him of her abilities. Some of the things she told him had already come true. He gave thought to the priestess and his desire to have her.  
  
"And if I do claim her as my mate?" The demoness's eyes narrowed.

"If you do claim her as your mate the demon lord will kill you." Naraku thought of Sesshoumaru and then gave thought to the priestess again. He would listen to the demoness for now. His first desire was the shinju. Once he had that he could claim the priestess. Now that she was marked, she couldn't get away from him if she tried.


	9. Using the Dreams

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the abundance of reviews! I am in the middle of doing a few things...but I have a few minutes to get a chapter submitted for you guys. I am glad you appreciate how quickly I update. That is why I write my stories before I begin submitting them (well, at least I write quite alot, I'm not finished with this one yet) I hate it when I get into a good story and have to wait forever for an update. This way you guys can read a chapter or two...even three or four a day. (Depends on my mood and how busy I am) Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine  
Using the Dreams  
**  
Kagome and Kohaku spent most of the day alone. Neither Naraku nor his servant returned until evening. The two began talking about their lives. Kagome told Kohaku that she was from the future and found that he was enthralled by it. She spent most of the day describing her era and the many wonders in it. He told her of his childhood as a demon slayer and described his life with Sango. She could hear the love in his voice when he talked about his sister. As Kagome sat there listening to him she made up her mind that she would do almost anything Naraku wanted, as long as she could get him out of there.  
  
Near nightfall Naraku's servant appeared with their food and allowed them to again go to the baths and take care of themselves. When they returned they both lay down and Kohaku was asleep almost immediately. Kagome stayed awake trying to think of a way they could get out of here. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind. She reached down for the jewel that hung around her neck. Though Naraku couldn't see or sense it, it was still very much there.  
  
She gripped it tightly and reached her mind out to Miroku. She was having trouble finding him when she suddenly pulled him into the darkness. He stood looking at her for a moment, confused and then spoke. "Kagome?" She nodded and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Miroku take the jewel, please." He looked at her for a moment and then took the jewel that she was holding out to him. "Tell Sango that I have Kohaku and I will do whatever it takes to get him back to her safely." She felt her self slipping back into consciousness and looked around the room.  
  
She held up her hand and became thrilled. She no longer had the jewel. After waking to such pain in so many of her dreams she began to suspect that she could use her powers to physically move things through them. She looked to Kohaku. She needed her strength before she tried to get him out of here. When she did, it had to be done right on the first try, or Naraku would make sure there wouldn't be a second.  
  
She had desperately wanted to go to InuYasha, but feared that Naraku had spoken the truth. He would surely smell Naraku on her and possibly attack her, thinking she was a puppet. She also didn't want them to know she was not with Sesshoumaru. It was important that they get to him and not try to save her. Sesshoumaru needed all the protection he could get. She now knew that Naraku was ruthless and should never get his hands on the shinju.

------------------------------  
  
Miroku woke suddenly. He had been lying by the fire trying to stay awake when he suddenly felt very drowsy. It was as if he had no control over his own body. He drifted into blackness and found Kagome. She gave him her shards of the Shikon jewel and told him that she had Kohaku.  
  
He lifted his hand and stared in disbelief. He held the jewel that she had given him. He quickly rose to his feet, waking the others. "InuYasha, Sango wake up!" They both opened their eyes and quickly sat up, not sure why Miroku was waking them in the middle of the night.  
  
"I just spoke to Kagome. I don't know how but she can contact us in dreams." InuYasha looked at Miroku like he was crazy and then his eyes became wide when the monk held up Kagome's sacred jewel shards.  
  
"She came to me and gave me these, though I don't know why." He then looked at Sango and knelt in front of her, "She has Kohaku with her, and she said she is keeping him safe." Sango broke into tears and Miroku hugged her.  
  
The monk looked at InuYasha. He had only seen Kagome briefly but he could tell she held many injuries. She had limped towards him and her face was bruised. Thinking back on it something about her just wasn't right. He grew worried but tried to hide it. They would continue to travel towards Sesshoumaru and hopefully find out that he had not hurt Kagome too terribly. His thoughts then traveled to Kohaku. How did she manage to get him away from Naraku?

-------------------------------  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the night in dreamless sleep. She woke first thing in the morning and lay there contemplating her plan. She looked to Kohaku and Kilala. She would need to tell him of her plan and explain to him what he would need to do. Soon he too woke and they sat in the room waiting for the servant to show up. She glanced at him, wanting to tell him what she was going to do. She then thought better of it. She couldn't take any chances that Naraku would find out. She would wait until night and tell him just before he went to sleep.  
  
The door opened and Naraku entered the room. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the two of them.  
  
"I told you I would not wait long for you to obey me. Today you will agree to work with me or the boy will suffer the consequences." Kagome glanced at Kohaku who was trembling. Naraku then grabbed Kagome and shoved her to the other side of the room. He turned back to Kohaku and ripped the band from his arm.  
  
Kagome sat there wide eyed as Naraku turned back to her. "That mark I put on you keeps your powers subdued. Your protection spell isn't strong enough to keep me away from him now. It will also allow me to track you no matter where you go" Kagome began to panic and put up a spirit barrier around Kohaku, this time she focused her purification powers into it. Naraku became irate and grabbed her from the floor.  
  
"You can't hold that barrier forever." He then let a hateful smile pass over his face. He dropped her back to the floor and left the room. She dropped the barrier, but kept herself prepared to put it back up the instant he came back through the door.  
  
The two sat there all morning awaiting Naraku's return. Kagome turned to Kohaku. "I'm going to get you out of here. Promise me that when I tell you what to do, you will do it. Don't argue with me or try to stop me." He looked at her with fear in his eyes and she hugged him.  
  
"Tonight after you fall asleep, I will bring you to my dream. I will be taking you to a monk, he is with Sango. When we get to him, you must hold onto him. Do not let go of him no matter what." She looked at him to see if he was listening. He nodded his head and looked towards the door. She could tell he feared Naraku would be returning.


	10. To Save a Friend

**Chapter Ten  
To Save a Friend**  
  
Late that evening after the sun had gone down the door opened and Naraku returned. He held his hands behind his back as he watched the two of them. Kagome moved away from Kohaku and put up a barrier laced with purification power once again. Naraku looked at her with pure hatred.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you will drop the barrier now." She glared at him, knowing that she was at his mercy. However, she needed her energy and didn't want to have to focus a barrier around herself too.  
  
He walked towards her and lifted her from the ground, though to her surprise he lifted her gently. "If you agree to help me, I will let the boy go." She looked to Kohaku and then back to Naraku. "Just drop the barrier and he's free to go." She looked at him closely and knew she couldn't trust him for a second.  
  
"If I drop the barrier you will harm him, I'm not that foolish Naraku."  
  
Finally he brought his other hand from behind is back. Again he held the dagger. Kagome began to panic. Once he started draining her power the spirit barrier would fade. She also knew she would need her energy to get Kohaku and Kilala out of there. She cringed back from him.  
  
"Don't do this, I can't help you. Sesshoumaru won't listen to me." He stared into her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Perhaps you speak the truth, perhaps not. Will you try to contact the demon and convince him to give me the gem?" She turned her head away.

"You still show insolence, even now." Again he lifted her dress and held the dagger there, poking her with it slightly. He was enjoying watching her discomfort. "Will you help me?" She again looked to Kohaku who was watching them with a look of terror on his face.  
  
Finally he thrust the dagger in again and she cringed at the pain but focused as much energy on the barrier as she could. She felt her very life being drawn into the blade and the barrier around Kohaku began to dim.  
  
Finally Naraku pulled the blade from her and she sunk to the ground, holding her wound. She looked to Kohaku. He was still protected but she couldn't keep it up much longer.  
  
Naraku then brought the blade to her wound. The power on it began to heal her and she looked up at him. She could tell that again he was enjoying her pain and the smell of her blood. He didn't allow the wound to fully heal, only enough that she would not bleed to death that night. He walked towards Kohaku but as he did the barrier grew stronger. He looked to the blade and realized that it was strengthening it. He turned and left the room, knowing that by morning she would not have enough energy left to keep him away from the boy.  
  
When she heard the door lock, she dragged herself towards Kohaku. She released the barrier and told him it was time to sleep. Kagome pulled him into a tight embrace and held Kilala in her other arm. She began to focus what was left of her powers. It didn't matter if she was drained, she would get them out of there tonight.  
  
A couple of hours later both Kilala and Kohaku were sound asleep. Kagome had rested her body and knew that she would have to make this quick. She considered seeking out Sango but Miroku seemed to be the one that she was best able to connect with, probably due to his spiritual powers. She delved into the darkness searching frantically for Miroku. Finally she found him and pulled him into her dark world.

-----------------------------  
  
InuYasha had decided to call it a night. The group made camp and after eating decided to get some sleep. Miroku lay down with his eyes opened. He again felt himself becoming drowsy and realized Kagome was trying to reach him. He relaxed his body and allowed her to take him.  
  
He stood there in darkness. About twenty feet in front of him stood Kagome. She held Kilala in her arm and had her other arm around Kohaku. She seemed to be leaning on the boy for support. He rushed to them quickly. She placed her hand on a band around the cat's neck and it dissolved, she then shoved Kilala into his arms and looked to the boy. He stepped forward and grabbed Miroku's hand. The monk then got a good look at Kagome. She was pale and held many bruises. The whole mid section of her dress was soaked in blood. "Kagome, what happened to you?"  
  
Her voice was very weak and she was gasping for breath as she spoke to him. "I am not with Sesshoumaru, I'm with Naraku. You must get to Sesshoumaru; the shinju is inside of him. Naraku is going to try to get his child and use her to get it from him." She stopped speaking and appeared to be gathering strength.  
  
"I can't come with you, Naraku has marked me and he will be able to find us if I do. You can't tell InuYasha that I'm with Naraku. He won't be able to find me and he needs to get to his brother." Kohaku moved towards Kagome and she stepped back.  
  
"Don't let go of Miroku." The boy stepped back to the monk's side. He began sobbing "Kagome, please come with us. Naraku will hurt you again when he sees that I'm gone."  
  
She smiled at the boy, though she appeared to be in pain. Then a frightened look crossed her face. "It's Naraku..." The words slipped away as they watched her fade in front of them.

--------------------------------------  
  
Miroku jerked awake. He looked down and quickly realized that he held both Kilala and Kohaku in his arms. Both of them woke too and Kohaku began crying. Miroku quickly went over everything that Kagome had told him. She's with Naraku, and looked as though she were near death. He looked to InuYasha and realized that Kagome was right. They wouldn't be able to find her, at least not without Sesshoumaru's help.  
  
He jumped to his feet, frantically waking the others. They both looked up at him. "We've got to go, now!" He turned and began gathering their things. Sango sat up and saw her brother sitting across from her. She began crying and hurried to him. He too was crying.  
  
InuYasha sat up trying to figure out what had just happened. He saw both Kilala and Kohaku and looked at the monk.  
  
"What's going on Miroku?" He asked as the monk hurriedly threw their things together.  
  
"We've got to get to Sesshoumaru. He has the shinju inside of him and Naraku knows it." InuYasha caught the monk looking at Kohaku, and the boy began to cry harder.  
  
"What else is going on, why didn't Kagome come here herself if she could send them through." Miroku looked at the ground.  
  
"I believe she wanted Sesshoumaru to remain protected." He said keeping his words as truthful as he could. He didn't care how powerful Sesshoumaru was, he would help them get to Kagome...whether he liked it or not.  
  
They took off for Sesshoumaru's this time able to go much faster. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku all rode Kilala while Shippou stayed with InuYasha. They moved through the night as fast as they could. Only Kohaku and Miroku knowing just how badly they needed to hurry.

------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hmmm....the monk threatening the great demon Lord of the Western Lands?!? Well, we may be saying a permant good-bye to everyones favorite hentai in the near futrure. LOL **


	11. Face to Face with Sesshoumaru

**Chapter Eleven  
Face to Face with Sesshoumaru**  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of Naraku's voice. It sounded muffled and far away. She could barely feel her body now. She turned her head and saw that Kohaku was gone. That was all that mattered; she closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

------------------------  
  
Sango could feel the tension in both Miroku and Kohaku as she rode with them a top of Kilala. The cat too, flew with a fierceness that Sango had never witnessed. She turned to face Miroku but he only shook his head and focused on his own thoughts. Her brother now held a serious look on his face, though she could tell that he was worried about something. _'Something's happened to Kagome_.' Sango had heard Miroku avoiding InuYasha's questions about her and noted that Kohaku had begun to cry harder at the mention of her name.

------------------------  
  
Kagome felt reality slowly wash around her. She was lying on something soft. It took her only a moment to realize she was in a bed. She tried to move but still had little energy. She gazed around the room, which looked quite elegant. She then noticed that she was no longer in her bloody clothes. She was wrapped in a silk robe. Even her undergarments were gone.  
  
She felt a hand on her face and turned to see Naraku standing beside the bed. She began to shiver when it dawned on her that she was in his bed. She tried to pull away but was unable. He brought the dagger to her and let some of her energy reenter her body. She could move but was very weak. He then sat on the bed beside her and began stroking her hair.  
  
"What did you do with the boy?" He asked her. She turned her head from him hoping with all of her being that he had not done anything to her while she slept.  
  
"You are hardly in a position to test my patience." He said softly his voice laced with threat as he brought his face close to hers. Tears instantly came to her eyes, but she blinked them back. "What did you do with the boy?" He asked her more firmly.  
  
She swallowed her pride and turned back to him. "What did you do to me while I was unconscious?" He gave her an evil smile. "I asked you a question first. If you desire an answer, you will answer me." She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I took him and Kilala to a friend. I used my power to get them out of here and away from you." She glared at him as he took in her words.  
  
He took on a wicked look as he leaned close to her ear. "I haven't done anything to you priestess, at least not yet." He pulled back and spoke to her in a mocking tone. "I would much rather have you awake to enjoy it." She felt nauseous having him so close to her. She turned her head from him again.  
  
"I will allow you to sleep now, and regain some of your strength." She looked at him and again saw a lustful look in his eyes. He turned and left the room. She wanted to get up and run from the room but she could barely move. She turned on her side and felt a sharp pain. She quickly turned to face the other direction not liking the idea of her back facing towards the door. She could no longer keep herself awake and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------  
  
InuYasha knew the moment they entered Sesshoumaru's lands. It would not take them long to get to his castle. '_Kagome had better be safe_' he growled to himself.  
  
Nearly two hours later they were at his castle. Suddenly, Miroku stepped in front of them and led the way. InuYasha walked beside him, noting the determined look on the monk. He pounded on the door and waited until a servant opened it.  
  
"We would like to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru, now." InuYasha's eyes widened at the forcefulness in his voice.  
  
"Miroku, what's going on?" He queried. Now knowing that the monk knew something that he hadn't told him. Miroku glanced at his friend and then shook his head. InuYasha was becoming angry, but was stopped from saying anything when his brother came out of the door.  
  
"How dare you step foot on my lands, you pathetic half breed." Sesshoumaru moved to strike his brother but his hand was knocked away by the monk's staff. He turned and looked at him with incredulity. He could sense an intense rage coming from him. Sesshoumaru stood there for a second staring in disbelief at the monk's audacity. Finally Miroku addressed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Demon, I wish to speak with you now." Sesshoumaru eyed him up and then nodded. Everyone stood in silence as Miroku followed Sesshoumaru inside. He then stopped and turned to Kohaku. Kohaku nodded and joined them.  
  
InuYasha stood dumbfounded and turned to Sango. "What the hell was that all about?" She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. The two returned to Kilala, and waited.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak of, monk?" Sesshoumaru turned his cold eyes on Miroku.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you already know. How could you let Naraku capture Kagome?"  
  
The demon stood there in silence for a moment and then replied, "The priestess put a spirit barrier around me. I ordered her to drop it and she refused. I will not waste my time rescuing humans that disobey my orders."  
  
Miroku stood there contemplating him and finally spoke. "Demon, you will help us find Naraku and save Kagome. She is in terrible danger if she hasn't already met death for rescuing him." He gestured towards Kohaku. Sesshoumaru looked at the boy with interest and then back to the monk.  
  
"How dare you presume that you can give me orders, human?"  
  
"It was you that allowed her to be taken captive, Sesshoumaru. You are the only one that can help us find Naraku." The two stood staring each other down both with looks of hate in their eyes. Finally the silence was broken by Kohaku. He looked at Sesshoumaru and spoke in a voice so full of anger that even made took the great demon lord by surprise.  
  
"We are going to help Kagome. She saved me. She would be lucky if he only kills her. I watched him hurt her many times. The night she saved me I watched him stab her with a dagger and drain her powers, yet she still kept a barrier up to protect me and then used the rest of her priestess powers to take me away from there."

His eyes then began to fill with tears. Miroku put his arm around Kohaku's shoulders and then he realized the reason Kagome had been covered with blood in his dream.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood listening to the words from the child. He felt a twinge of guilt about the priestess though he quickly pushed the feeling away. He finally addressed the two humans that were standing in front of him.  
  
"I will assist you in locating Naraku's whereabouts, as I too have a desire to find that half-breed and kill him. However, the human girl's condition is of no consequence to me."  
  
He ordered them to wait outside while he went to give Jaken instructions and inform Rin she was to stay near the castle at all times while he was away. Miroku stepped out of the castle, knowing it was time to tell InuYasha exactly where Kagome was.


	12. Broken Spirit

**A/N: Hey guys! I am getting this chapter up now before I head to bed. Sucks that FF.net has been down for so long. Anyway, enjoy the chapter...I'll try to post another later today.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve  
Broken Spirit  
**  
Miroku walked back out of the castle with his arm still around Kohaku's shoulder. They approached InuYasha slowly.

"InuYasha, I need to speak with you." He glanced at Sango and finished, "Sango you should hear this too." They both approached Miroku with questions in their eyes.  
  
"We will be traveling with Sesshoumaru. He is going to help us find Naraku."

InuYasha immediately stepped towards Miroku with his typical stubborn look. "I'm not traveling anywhere with him, we don't need his help." He looked towards the castle and then turned and started walking away.  
  
"InuYasha, we must get to Naraku now. He has Kagome."  
  
InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly towards Miroku. His face first had a look of shock that was quickly replaced by rage.  
  
"How long have you known about this?" He growled at the monk.  
  
"I have known since she brought Kohaku and Kilala to me. She insisted that we get to Sesshoumaru first. He carries the shinju inside of him and he needs to be informed of that. We will also need his help to locate Naraku." He quickly looked away hoping to avoid any other questions but he wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Was she okay when you saw her?" Miroku looked at InuYasha,"She held some injuries." He tried to turn away but InuYasha grabbed him.  
  
"What kind of injuries?" Miroku only stared at his friend.  
  
Then InuYasha turned to Kohaku. "Did he harm Kagome?" Kohaku looked up at Miroku then back to InuYasha. Remembering Kagome's description of InuYasha he thought it would be best to avoid telling him the truth.  
  
"Kagome is strong and she will be fine." InuYasha became enraged and again asked the boy the question. Kohaku looked down at his feet.  
  
"Yes, when she protected me he hurt her." He looked at the boy closely. "What did he do to her?" Kohaku tried to turn away but InuYasha grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"He put a burn mark on her that allows him to subdue her powers. He was going to harm me and Kagome put up a barrier." He took a breath, the scene again running through his mind.  
  
"He stabbed her with a dagger that began to glow with her powers." A tear escaped Kohaku's eye. "She didn't let go the barrier until he left." Kohaku began to sob, and Sango rushed to him. InuYasha felt intense rage rush though him and then suddenly felt tears stinging his own eyes.  
  
He turned towards the castle and looked at Sesshoumaru who had come out and stood watching the scene between the humans and his brother. Sesshoumaru prepared himself for an attack from his younger brother but was surprised when InuYasha took only a few steps towards him and then spoke in a defeated voice.  
  
"How could you let Naraku take Kagome?" He noticed the tears in his half brothers eyes before he broke into a run through the forest. The humans and the young demon cub quickly got on the large cat and took off following InuYasha. Sesshoumaru took to the sky following his brother and the humans he traveled with.

------------------------------------  
  
Kagome awoke and found that some of her strength had returned. She looked around and was relieved that she was alone. She stood and began walking around looking things over. There was a large window and she looked outside. It was still light out but the sun was setting. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Naraku. He walked towards her slowly.  
  
"Did you enjoy your nap?" She backed up to the window, wishing it weren't so far to the ground. He came to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Come back to the bed, you haven't had enough rest yet." She cringed at his touch but didn't have the strength to fight him. He moved her towards the bed and he sat down, pulling her to him. She tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly against him.  
  
He moved his hand inside her robe and felt the wound that was still there. She winced in pain and he gazed at her with a look of pleasure taking over him. His hand began to move up her body and she slapped his face. He pulled back from her and then stood dragging her with him grabbing her hair roughly. "Bitch!" He hissed at her. "You will regret doing that."  
  
He looked at her for a long moment and then smiled. "I have tried everything to break you. You have a strong spirit, priestess. I like that very much." He shoved her to the bed and turned away. "I finally think I know what will get to you." He left her alone in the room and she curled up on the bed.  
  
Some time later he reentered the room. "There is someone who would like to meet you." He said and walked towards the bed. She moved to the opposite side trying to keep her distance from him. He smiled at her and got on the bed himself so that he could reach her.  
  
"I didn't realize you wanted me to join you." He said in a menacing tone. He grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him while she struggled to escape him. He tightened his grasp and pulled her swiftly across the bed and put his full weight on top of her straddling her to the bed. He grabbed both of her hand and pinned them to the bed and leaned close to her, nuzzling her neck and taking in her scent before whispering in her ear.  
  
"We can play later; right now Hitomi would like to finally meet you. You have been quite the thorn in her side, you know." He pulled her roughly off of the bed and pushed her through the door.

----------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha finally stopped running, his emotions taking over him. He slowed slightly and the others were able to catch up to him.  
  
"InuYasha, stop!" Miroku shouted to him. Kilala moved near the ground. Miroku jumped off and went to InuYasha, who was now near tears. Sesshoumaru too landed and watched the scene with interest. His brother had always been impulsive and would attack without giving thought to consequences. The very fact that his brother cared so much for the human to react the way he did took the demon lord by surprise.  
  
He too gave brief thought to the time he had spent with her. Again he felt a pang of guilt, not sure if the stories the child had told him were true. The thought of the girl being tortured did not sit well with him. Though he would not admit it to the humans he was traveling with, he too desired to retrieve her from Naraku.  
  
Miroku laid his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "InuYasha, Kagome is a very strong person. She will fight Naraku and we will save her." He looked at the monk and then looked at his brother, his face filling with hate. The monk tightened his grip on the half demon and began to speak in a soothing voice.  
  
"Not now InuYasha, fighting will only delay us and we need to get to her." His words soaked in and InuYasha nodded and turned away.  
  
Sesshoumaru spoke up, "I trained the priestess to use many of her powers; she should be adequately prepared to defend and heal herself." Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru and moved towards him. He glanced back at Sango and motioned for her to go to InuYasha. She did and the monk began to speak in a low voice.  
  
"Kagome sent us to you first. She discovered that the shinju is inside of you and wanted to make sure you were protected." The demon scoffed at the words and the monk became angry.  
  
"Naraku told her that he planned to come after the child you have with you and Kagome did not want that. She insisted we come here first to protect the child and the shinju." He looked back to make sure InuYasha was out of ear shot and continued in a much quieter voice.  
  
"When Kagome came to me she was badly wounded. She held bruises over her entire body. Her skin was pale and she looked as though she could die at any moment. Not to mention that her clothes were soaked in her own blood. Clearly she isn't able to heal or defend herself." He stared the demon down.  
  
Sesshoumaru held onto his emotionless demeanor though hearing such a description of the girl's welfare enraged him. If what the monk said was true then she either couldn't use her powers or she refused to use them.

-----------------------------------  
  
Naraku stood with a smile on his face. Finally he had broken the priestess. She sat in front of a mirror, Hitomi at her side, crying. She attempted to look away on numerous occasions but the demoness wouldn't allow it. He watched with glee as she ran her fingers across the mirror; her spirit broken as she watched the images Hitomi played for her.


	13. Sesshoumaru's Dream

**Chapter Thirteen  
Sesshoumaru's Dream**  
  
The group finally stopped for the night. The sun had long ago sat and both Shippou and Kohaku were growing exhausted. They would camp for a few hours and get some sleep before continuing. Sesshoumaru stood watching the humans prepare for sleep. He then moved away from the group and soon began to feel drowsy, having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
  
He was suddenly in an open field. It was a warm summer day; the grass around him was rolling with the breeze. He caught a movement near the trees some distance away and went towards it. There he saw the priestess. She had dropped to her knees and looked as though she were in great pain. She looked up to him and began to speak and instead reached out her hand towards him.  
  
He stood there dumbfounded at the sight of her. Though he knew it was her, she was overwhelmed with the sent of Naraku. A terrified look passed over her face and she disappeared. Suddenly he could feel the presence of a demon. He looked around but could see none.  
  
Now he found himself walking along side the priestess. He had said something to her and she began to laugh. When she looked at him again, she only laughed harder.  
  
Sesshoumaru grew confused and suddenly found himself drawing his sword to attack a demon. An arrow came from no where and knocked his sword away from him. He turned to again see the priestess there. He became angry and found that he was again in a different place.  
  
He was walking towards her as she attempted to put up a spirit barrier. He had grabbed her roughly and held her when a huge blast hit him and knocked him to the ground. He sat there looking at his newly healed arm for a moment before he found himself staring down into a lake. He was searching for the human girl when he felt a shove and heard her laughing. He lunged from the lake and grabbed her, throwing her into the lake. They were now splashing and wrestling each other. She left him in the lake and he looked up to see her sitting watching him with a warm look in her eyes.  
  
Now he was staring at her. Her back was too him and he broke into a fit of laughter. She had been attempting to put up a spirit barrier and somehow turned her hair bright red. The sight sent him into hysterics as she looked at him in confusion. Next he was chasing a very angry priestess and hauling her back to camp to finish her training.  
  
The laughter stopped as he found himself waking from a dream. His mother had just been attacked. He paced frantically until the priestess woke and came to him. She brought him back to camp and was holding his hand comforting him.  
  
He was again asleep dreaming of his mother's death. He opened his eyes to see the girl sitting with him, brushing the hair from his face. Again she took his hand and spoke kind words to him.  
  
His ears were then assaulted by the girls screams. He looked over and saw her struggling in a dream. He woke her and she brought her hand to her chest and she couldn't breathe. The sight of her frightened him and he quickly used his sword to heal her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now lying on the ground his back in searing pain. The girl came to him and asked him what was wrong. He told her of the time he had been whipped and she gently used her powers to take away his pain. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. She was crying for him.  
  
He looked down and saw her eyes, they were terrified. As reality rushed around him he realized that he had her pinned the ground. He quickly got off of her, visions of Sakura flashing in front of him, confusing him as he looked at the human girl. He backed up and sat by a tree sobbing at the memories of his best friend. The priestess crawled to the cat looking terrified of him and after a few moments came to his side and embraced him. She was begging him to calm down.  
  
Now he was in a spirit barrier, threatening the girl. She stood there concentrating when the half breed came up behind her, pulling her hair roughly. She kept the barrier up even though he could tell she was terrified. Finally, he heard his own words.  
  
"Do you believe I have some alliance with this human? I don't care what you do with her." Briefly she looked as though the words cut through her yet she continued to protect him.  
  
Now he was not watching his own memories. He was in a small room with no furnishings and a cold hard floor. He watched as Naraku lifted the girl from the ground by her hair and slapped her hard. He was speaking to her in a threatening tone.  
  
He looked on as the half demon threatened the priestess, telling her to obey his orders. He asked her if she would do his bidding and she refused to answer. He left and returned shortly carrying a dagger with him. Sesshoumaru watched as the demon stabbed her and her powers were drawn into the blade. The girl kept an emotionless look the whole time. Only wincing slightly at the pain.  
  
Now the girl was taking a bath. Naraku entered and began stroking her hair speaking to her. She said something to anger him and he shoved her head under the water, holding her there. She came up gasping for breath. He then dragged her from the tub causing her to begin bleeding. Suddenly it was night; the young girl stirred and found Naraku in her room. He began talking to her in a soothing tone and insinuated that he would have her share his bed. The girl took on a terrified look.  
  
He watched as the girl and the half demon were now walking in the forest. He listened and heard the girl's voice.  
  
"What makes you believe that Sesshoumaru would even listen to me? Sesshoumaru does not like humans, least of all me. He doesn't care what you do to me, he told you that himself. He would let you kill me before he would allow you to blackmail him."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt him self wince at her words but looked on as the demon threatened Rin's safety.  
  
The girl was now lying in her room on the floor. She seemed to be reaching out her mind to someone, and it struck him. It was he she was reaching out to. She had come to him to warn him of Naraku's intentions.  
  
Moments later her eyes flew open and she looked around. She sat there momentarily before the door was thrown open and Naraku appeared. He watched as he again used the blade on the priestess, only this time she lay on the ground refusing to heal herself. The demon left and returned with the boy that he recognized. Naraku was using the boy to force her to heal herself.  
  
It worked but when Naraku attempted to take the boy she stopped him. He lunged at her viciously trying to get her to drop the barrier but she refused. Finally he decided to leave the child with her. The moment he was gone she was at the child's side holding him.  
  
He watched as she put a spell over the boy to protect him. He was taken away by a demoness, and Naraku came to the priestess. Sesshoumaru became angry as the half breed pulled her close to him and spoke in a low threatening tone. He put her hand on her and ran it down her body to the wound that he had created. Sesshoumaru could see the animalistic lust in his eyes.  
  
Now he watched as the priestess entered the room with the servant. Naraku was there standing over the boy enraged that she had put a protection spell on him. He yanked her from the ground and dragged her from the room. Sesshoumaru watched the priestess desperately try to get out of the room that Naraku brought her to and then he returned. He spoke to her and then brought in a scepter and burned her arm. He then removed the top of her kimono and burned her back. Sesshoumaru could tell the girl was in excruciating pain. She had to hold the wall just to stay upright. The half demon then came to her again with a look of lust in his eyes. He warned the girl not to fall unconscious, the threat to her safety obvious.  
  
He was suddenly in the room again. The priestess was holding the boy close to her. Naraku entered and pulled her away, shoving her to the other side of the room. He then pulled the band from the boys arm and threatened them both. The priestess put a barrier around the child and angered the half demon. He left and both humans sat together fearfully. It was now dark and Naraku entered the room again. She quickly distanced herself from the boy and put up another barrier to protect him.  
  
He watched as Naraku moved to her and lifted her from the ground. He spoke to her and finally pulled the dagger again. She was thrown into a panic and began to speak to him.  
  
"Don't do this, I can't help you. Sesshoumaru won't listen to me."  
  
The words struck the demon lord. She was being put through this pain because of him. He had left her with Naraku and it was he that the demon wanted and she refused to deliver. The half demon lifted her dress and poked her with the dagger, smiling at the girl's terror.  
  
Finally he again used the blade to drain her energy, yet she kept the barrier around the child. Naraku used the blade to stop her bleeding and then left them. Hours later the priestess had the child and cat in her arms. They were asleep and her powers began to take over. Soon Naraku entered and woke her. As he did both child and cat disappeared. Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku gathered her and left the room.  
  
Instantly Sesshoumaru was in an elegant bed room. The girl was sleeping on the bed and woke. She slowly walked to the window and looked out. Sesshoumaru feared she was going to jump, but didn't. Naraku entered and the girl turned. He approached her and moved her to the bed. He sat and pulled her too him and put his hand inside her robe.  
  
She showed pain as he apparently touched her wound and then she slapped him. He pulled her up and threatened her. Then he threw her back onto the bed and left the room. Sesshoumaru stood there watching the girl as she curled up on the bed. He could smell her fear, fear she had not shown once when Naraku had hurt her.  
  
He then heard the half demon enter the room again and the girl quickly moved away from him. Naraku climbed onto the bed and pulled her to him, while she struggled to get away. He pinned her down and began speaking into her ear. Then dragged her from the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru now stood watching the girl crying on the ground. She was gazing into a mirror, slowly running her fingers over it. He stepped closer to see what could have caused such a reaction after she had been through so much torture.  
  
He stood in shock. In the mirror were his own memories. He was a young boy, lying in his bed. He had just been whipped and couldn't move. He again looked to the girl who was crying openly and reaching her hands to the mirror. She was running her fingers over the image softly, seemingly willing away his pain.  
  
Then the image changed, it was him with Sakura. The girl tried to look away as he violated his friend but was forced to watch. Then the image again changed and it was the priestess he was with. She looked terrified as he had her pinned to the ground. Suddenly she stopped moving and went into her subconscious. Moments later he had woken and left her side in hysterics.  
  
Naraku approached the girl and waved his hand to the demoness. The images stopped playing and he pulled the girl to her feet.  
  
"You were foolish to care for that heartless demon." She glared at him but said nothing. "He is nothing but a monster. You saw what he did to his own friend. He tried to do the same to you, priestess." Naraku said with a wicked grin.  
  
Finally the girl turned to him with hatred in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru is not a monster. He was forced to do those things. First by his father and then by you, a pathetic human that wishes he could become half the demon that Sesshoumaru is."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched a frightening look cross Naraku's face as he grabbed the priestess and shoved her up against the wall.  
  
"You are nothing but a demon's whore. First you were with InuYasha, then when his brother tried to take you, you simply lay back and allowed him to try. Perhaps now it should be my turn." 


	14. A Night with Naraku

**Chapter Fourteen  
A Night with Naraku  
**  
Sesshoumaru suddenly woke abruptly and looked around him. He could still sense the presence of the demoness there. He quickly realized why he wasn't able to sense her tonight before he fell asleep. It had been the priestess that had contacted him. She had reached out to him and he did nothing to help her. Apparently since he was already in his dream state, the demoness was able to overtake him and flood him with images of the girl.  
  
He could still see every scene vividly. As he sat there thinking of the girl he realized that she held more honor and dignity than he, himself did. When she came upon him, her enemy, in a weakened state she helped him. He had turned his back on her and left her to be horribly mistreated. Despite this, she refused to help Naraku get to him even though doing so caused her great pain. She then nearly risked her life to save the boy.  
  
Then the angry words that she shouted at Naraku came back to him. She had defended him, even though he had turned his back on her. Finally, the last words spoken by Naraku played in his mind.  
  
_"You are nothing but a demon's whore. First you were with InuYasha then when his brother tried to take you, you simply lay back and allowed him to try. Perhaps now it should be my turn."  
_  
Sesshoumaru was up in an instant. He would not allow her to remain with Naraku a second longer. The humans all woke abruptly and saw the look of rage in the demon lord. He took to the sky, not waiting for them. He knew they were scurrying to get their things together and follow him, but Naraku's blood would be his alone.

--------------------------------  
  
Kagome trembled in fear as Naraku held her by to the wall. The words he said scared her worse than anything he had done to her thus far. He released her and pulled her with him out of the room. She struggled to break free, terrified of being with him now. He tightened his grip and dragged her back to his room. He shoved her to the floor and locked the door. He then turned and stared down at her. She began focusing her energy, hoping she could make a strong enough barrier to keep him out. He grabbed her hair and lifted her to her feet before she got the chance.  
  
He shoved her across the room and onto the bed. He stood there for a moment, seemingly contemplating her. Then smiled a ruthless smile and stepped towards her. She began crying and moved away from him.

His personality seemed to change as she watched him slowly move himself onto the bed. Naraku's mind suddenly flashed back to Hitomi. She had warned him that claiming the priestess would cost him the shinju and his life, and if he didn't claim her she would come to him on her own and he would have her then along with the powerful gem.  
  
"I am not yet ready to make you my mate, priestess." Though the words should have relieved her they didn't. The room was now growing dark and she couldn't tell exactly what he was planning. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"Tonight you will share my bed." He pulled her down to him and held her tightly. Finally he released her enough so that she could lie comfortably. For hours she lay there in his possessive embrace. He kept one hand in her hair and tugged on it occasionally in his sleep. The other remained around her body tightly forcing her to stay with him. She began to wish he had raped her and let her go back to her own room. Naraku had suspected she would feel that way. He would have plenty time to claim her later, for now he would enjoy her discomfort and pain as much as possible.  
  
Kagome decided she needed to contact Sesshoumaru. He needed to know about the shinju and she would let him know that her friends would be coming. She didn't know where they were or if they had already arrived. Hopefully, he wouldn't hurt them when they did appear. She released herself and found him in a field. Her power was very weak and having Naraku with her only weakened it further.  
  
She dropped to her knees as Sesshoumaru approached and she wanted to speak but didn't have the energy. She saw something different in his eyes this time. He didn't hold hate towards her. He certainly didn't hold love but at the moment she would have gone with almost anyone to get away from Naraku. She held her hand out, hoping that if he came close she could grab onto him and get out. However, he just stood there watching her. She could sense Naraku was stirring and had no choice but to return to her self.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Naraku looking down at her. "What were you doing, priestess?" He asked her. She turned her head from him and he immediately brought his hand to her face and turned it sharply in his direction. She lay there refusing to speak and he began to stroke her cheek and then let his hand move down to her throat briefly. He then began tugging at her robe and again looked into her eyes. "Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
Tears came to her eyes and she again refused to answer him. Telling him the truth would enrage him. He again moved his hand down to her wound. She winced and saw the look of desire in his eyes. She held her breath and then decided it would be better to enrage him than allow him to remain in this mood.  
  
"I went to Sesshoumaru. My friends are on their way to him and I wanted him to know, so hopefully he wouldn't harm them." He looked at her for a long moment and then smiled.  
  
"Did the demon try to rescue you?" Kagome turned her head away from him. Naraku began to laugh derisively. "I told you he is just a heartless monster." She began to cry softly and he finally got out of the bed and left the room.

----------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi stood at her new mirror with a smile on her face. Playing with the Demon Lord had been exhilarating. She could see that he had really been bothered when the young human girl was hurt. She watched rage flash in his eyes followed by despair. She had begun to think she would never get a chance at his mind again, but then the foolish girl had contacted him creating the diversion that she needed.

Now she had to focus on her next task. She wanted the powers that the priestess possessed. She had seen how willing she was to sacrifice for her friends. Hitomi turned back to the mirror. There was only one among them that was now weak enough for her to use.


	15. Sesshoumaru's Sacrifice

**A/N: This is the last chapter in Part Two. Let me know what you think about the end...sorry, it's another cliffie. I'll begin posting part three tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen  
Sesshoumaru's Sacrifice  
**  
Sesshoumaru could sense Naraku. He was not far away now. He had been flying faster than he could ever remember flying. He could feel his demon form taking over but held it back. The last thing he wanted was to frighten the priestess worse than she already was. And certainly seeing him in his true form would do nothing but frighten her.

------------------------  
  
Naraku sat waiting. Hitomi had told him what she had done and he had to admit it was perfect. The demon lord was now on his way and would be willing to trade the shinju for the girl. Naraku gave thought to the priestess. He desired her very much and did not wish to give her up. Then a smile passed over his face, for now she belonged to him and he could find her no matter where they tried to hide her. Once he had the gem he would allow her to leave and then reclaim her later.

------------------------  
  
Miroku looked down at InuYasha. He was doing his best to keep Sesshoumaru's scent, but the demon had taken off in a fierce hurry. The group moved as fast as they could but it would take some time before they caught up to Sesshoumaru.

------------------------  
  
Kagome was woken by Naraku's servant. She informed her that she was to come with her. The servant led her to the baths and Kagome allowed herself to relax. For some reason Naraku had not bothered her yet today which made her feel somewhat nervous. When she stepped out she was given her undergarments and a beautiful silk kimono that looked like ivory. She dressed and again the servant brushed her hair. She reached down and felt her side. It was still very sore but she couldn't heal it. She was saving up every bit of energy she could. If Naraku tried to force himself on her, she needed to be able to protect herself.  
  
When she returned to the room Naraku was waiting. She instantly became tense and tried to keep distance between them. He walked towards her and pulled her to him.  
  
"The demon will be here soon. If he gives me the shinju, I will allow you to leave. If he doesn't; tonight I will claim you as mine." Her eyes grew frightened. She couldn't allow Sesshoumaru to give him the gem, no matter what. She felt tears again coming to her eyes, but refused to let him see them. He then pushed her onto the bed and left. She sat there trembling, not knowing what would happen when Sesshoumaru showed up.

------------------------  
  
Naraku was waiting outside the castle when Sesshoumaru arrived. The two demons stared each other down, contemplating one another. Finally Naraku broke into a malicious smile.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually came to protect a human, Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely you don't care about her fate." Sesshoumaru's blood was boiling. He considered transforming and ripping Naraku apart, but looked around. He couldn't sense the priestess here. "Where is she?" He asked the half breed standing in front of him.  
  
Again Naraku smiled. "You won't be able to find her; I have marked her as mine. She is part of me now, one of my possessions." Sesshoumaru stepped towards Naraku and pulled his Tokijin. "Where is she?" Naraku took on a dark look. "You give me the shinju and I will turn her over to you."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to stare the half demon down. "I want to see her now, Naraku." He was not daunted by the demon lord. He too stepped forward.  
  
"I will give her to you, as soon as I have the gem. If you choose to keep it, then I will keep her." Finally Sesshoumaru used his power to extract the shinju from his eye. The same thing he had done to his brother when they went to their father's tomb. He held it in his hands. The once beautiful shinju now looked like a dull black marble.  
  
Naraku watched Sesshoumaru suspiciously. He could feel the power of the shinju, even in its tarnished state. He stepped towards the demon lord and Sesshoumaru held up his sword threateningly.  
  
"If the girl is not here within the minute, I will kill you and tear your castle apart myself, half breed." Naraku watched the shinju closely and then called to his servant. The young demoness appeared before them and he ordered her to bring Kagome to them.  
  
They stood watching each other attentively until they heard the women return. Kagome was clean and wearing a silk kimono but Sesshoumaru could see that she was not well. Her skin was pale and she held dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks were sunken from lack of nourishment and loss of blood. She walked stiffly towards them and Naraku grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He gripped her hair, much like the last time the three of them were together. Sesshoumaru stepped closer and Naraku pulled her head back further. It appeared as though Naraku had some amount of power over her. Probably do to the burn he had watched him give her. The demon lord was seething at the idea that he was being blackmailed.  
  
Finally he spoke to Naraku. "Since I do not know if I will still have control over my Tenseiga once I have given you the gem, I want you to release her so that I may heal her before I give it to you."  
  
Naraku glared at him but said nothing. Finally he took on a malevolent look and dropped his hands to her kimono. He pulled the top open and turned her around, showing the demon the mark he left on her.  
  
"Even your sword can't heal this. Once you take her, I will be able to follow your every move." He then shoved Kagome to the ground and Sesshoumaru stepped towards her, quickly unsheathing his sword and using it on her, noting that Naraku spoke the truth of the mark, it still remained when her other injuries disappeared.  
  
She looked up and began sobbing pulling her kimono back around her body. "You can't give him the shinju. Just leave now." Naraku looked down at the girl and said in a taunting tone, "Either way, I get something that I very much desire to have."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, and instantly Naraku was there. He grabbed Kagome's hair roughly again and pulled her away from the demon lord. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku with hatred and then glanced at Kagome.  
  
They then heard a loud noise coming from the wooded area. InuYasha rushed towards them and stopped dead in his tracks. He was watching Kagome. He could see her, but all he could smell was Naraku. He moved towards her and Naraku pulled her tightly against him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I would recommend that you keep your brother in line." Sesshoumaru looked towards InuYasha and put his hand up. "Don't move you will only put the girl in danger."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Naraku and finally stepped forward and handed the shinju to him, and at the same moment grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from him. Kagome began to cry uncontrollably as she looked back at Naraku. He was gazing at her and then held up the shinju. Naraku then addressed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you, for now this is all I will take." He then looked at Kagome. "I will seek you out later, to claim the other item that I desire." Sesshoumaru moved Kagome out of the way and prepared an attack but found himself unable to keep a hold of his Tokijin any longer. Naraku chuckled and then disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl and then began to feel light headed. He looked to his brother and saw a look of shock passing over his face. Sesshoumaru continued to watch as InuYasha's hair and eyes faded to brown. His ears and claws disappeared. InuYasha was now standing before him in human form.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly felt vulnerable. His senses were fading quickly and he too had no claws. He quickly turned back to the priestess and she held a look of disbelief on her face. Sesshoumaru then realized the words of the priestess Toshi had been true. The shinju held his demon soul. Without it he, like his ancestors, was a mere human.

--------------------------  
  
**The Secrets of the Shinju: Loss of the Demon Soul **

Having traded the shinju to save Kagome's life, a now human Sesshoumaru and InuYasha set out with Kagome to again meet with priestess Toshi to try and restore their demon blood. Kagome quickly learns that Hitomi wants her powers, and when Kagome refuses to comply the demoness takes one of Kagome's friends into her twisted world. When her friend's life is in mortal danger, Kagome is forced to turn to the most unexpected place for help. Priestess Toshi reveals disturbing news about the Shinju's past and its future.  
  
Part Three will be rated R for violence and reference to rape.


End file.
